leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V3.7
League of Legends V3.7 :These two changes are intended to give Akali's kit some utility. With now granting vision where it's placed, Akali can perform interesting jungle and lane jukes by first casting Twilight Shroud to gain vision of an enemy or jungle monster, and then using as an escape tool. Overall, it should be a cool little trick that adds some depth to this ability. * : now grants vision in the area of effect. * : Essence of Shadow charge time reduced to 30/22.5/15 seconds from 35/25/15. :Caitlyn was crowding out a lot of other AD champions with her potent siege capabilities and strong lane trading potential. We wanted to highlight her weakness to extended trades as a sniper by reducing her base attack speed. Additionally, by removing the accrual of stacks when attacking turrets, it'll be a little more difficult for Caitlyn to perpetually siege towers in early game while zoning out enemies with the threat of a Headshot. * Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.668. * Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3%. * : no longer gains stacks when attacking structures. * : now counts as a single target spell for the sake of items like . :As a melee champion, Diana should have an inherent weakness to lane harass. These changes are to reduce some of the safe and efficient wave clear Diana was getting from auto-attacking with her shield up in lane. The shield change will help Diana in mid- to late-game team fights when she needs to dive into multiple enemies to engage. Before the changes, Diana's shield refreshed almost immediately and she got no benefit from the first stack unless she took damage very quickly upon initiating. Now with her shields stacking on top of each other, Diana will gain a little more survivability in these kind of engagements. * : ** Damage reduced to 20/25/30/35/40/50/60/70/80/90/105/120/135/155/175/200/225/250 (+0.6 Ability Power) from 20/25/30/40/50/65/80/95/110/125/140/155/175/195/215/240/265/290 (+0.6 Ability Power) ** Range of the cleave behind Diana reduced. * ** Total damage changed to 66/102/138/174/210 from 60/105/150/195/240. ** Shield reduced to 40/55/70/85/100 (+0.3 Ability Power) from 55/80/105/130/155 (+0.45 Ability Power). ** The second application of the shield now stacks with the first shield instead of replacing it. :Removing the bonus armor and magic resist in while increasing the Ability Power ratio on will better position Elise's offensive capabilities and vulnerabilities. Elise continues to be a very strong lane bully; she will just need to think carefully about when she can win a trade. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.04 from 0.02. * : no longer grants bonus armor and magic resist. * : vision radius of the Standard reduced to 700 from 850. * ** Mantra Bonus - Soulflare: slow area now spawns directly under the primary target. :Miss Fortune excels at trading in lanes, but her were building too quickly and dealing too much burst damage with the use of . With this change, Miss Fortune loses some of her burst potential, but will do around the same damage in extended trades. * : ** Max stacks increased to 5 from 4. ** Damage per stack reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 from 6/8/10/12/14. * Recommended items updated. :These general usability buffs are for Nami to feel more impactful in team fights and skirmishes. In particular, with giving more movement speed and having a longer stun duration, Nami players should feel better about playing aggressive in a lane. * Basic attack missile speed increased to 1500 from 1350 * : bonus movement speed increased to 40 from 30. * : stun duration increased to 1.5 seconds from 1.25. :Nunu naturally fits in the jungle with his strong objective control and high map mobility - these changes should add more depth within that role. Above all, we want to be a cool spell - Consume has traditionally languished in late game for everything besides objective control, so making it an attractive spell with these changes adds more depth and rank-up incentive. * ** Damage increased to 600/700/800/900/1000 from 500/600/700/800/900. ** Healing reduced to 90/130/170/210/250 from 125/180/235/290/345. ** Healing AP ratio reduced to 0.75 from 1.0. ** Consume now grants bonuses for 120/150/180/210/240 seconds based on the type of monster consume was used on: *** Golem-type monsters grant 10% increased size and maximum Health. *** Lizard-type monsters grant Nunu's attacks and spells additional magic damage equal to 1% of Nunu's maximum health. *** Wraith or Wolf-type monsters grant 15% movement speed for 3 seconds after Nunu kills a unit. * : fixed a bug where Vault failed to interrupt targets that were immune to slows. * : can no longer target minions. :We did tone down some of Rumble's overall damage, but we also took this opportunity to make Danger Zone more impactful in Rumble's overall play. Here we've decided to increase his benefits for staying in the Danger Zone, so Rumble players will have more incentive to carefully manage their abilities. * ** Damage decreased to 75/135/195/255/315 (+1.0 Ability Power) from 90/160/230/300/370 (+1.35 Ability Power). ** Danger Zone damage bonus increased to 50% from 25%. * : damage decreased to 45/70/95/120/145 (+0.4 Ability Power) from 55/85/115/145/175 (+0.5 Ability Power). * : improved detection of at longer ranges. :With his huge global map pressure in early and mid-game, we wanted to reduce Twisted Fate's overall power without hitting the core components that make him fun. We're changing the passive cooldown reduction on to attack speed to take out some of the free power he was getting without much gameplay interaction. Additionally, given high impact, we've brought it more in line with other global ability cooldowns. * : now restores 50/75/100/125/150 mana instead of 26/39/52/65/78 (+0.6 total Attack Damage). * : ** No longer grants cooldown reduction. ** Bonus attack speed increased to 10/15/20/25/30% from 3/6/9/12/15% * : ** Cooldown increased to 180/150/120 seconds from 150/135/120. ** Tooltips updated. * : fixed a bug that caused Tiger Strike to only apply in the first 5 seconds of the stance. : makes Varus very strong in lane trades and zoning enemies out, but the strength of this ability was crowding out the intended use of as a high-damage snipe. With these changes, Hail of Arrows still has its strength in area control but it no longer completely trumps Piercing Arrow as a method of proccing and dealing high burst damage. * Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * : ** Minimum damage increased to 10/47/83/120/157 from 10/43/77/110/143. ** Maximum damage increased to 15/70/125/180/235 from 15/65/115/165/215. ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. * : damage reduced to 65/100/135/170/205 from 65/105/145/185/225. * : improved hit detection at the end of the missile. :These are mostly quality of life changes for Warwick, who actually spent more time channeling than he spent suppressing his target. Additionally, the fact that Warwick will now always place himself in front of the target rather than in a random location around them should add a little more strategic depth to who he suppresses and when. * : ** Channel time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2.1 (the target is still suppressed for the full 1.8 seconds). ** Now always places Warwick in front of the target rather than a random spot around the target. :For all of the utility and sustain he brings, Zac was just a little too strong across the board. These changes should tone him down in places where he had excessive power - reducing the burst power of his ultimate and his already unusually high sustain from bloblets. * Base health regen reduced to 7.0 from 12.5 * : ** Damage reduced to 140/210/280 from 160/240/320. ** Fixed a bug where Let's Bounce! was applying a 0.25 Ability Power ratio on every bounce rather than 0.4 on the first bounce, halved on subsequent bounces. ** Tenacity reduced to 50% from 75%. :As a resourceless champion, Zed was able to farm efficiently and safely without giving his opponent much opportunity for interaction. These changes should hit his wave clearing efficiency, especially at early levels. The vision reduction on was just to bring it more in line with other abilities of this type. * : damage dealt to secondary targets reduced to 45/69/93/117/141 (+0.6 bonus Attack Damage) from 60/92/124/156/188 (+0.8 bonus Attack Damage). * : vision radius of the Shadow reduced to 700 from 1300. * : cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. * Thorn Spitter and Vine Lasher plants now correctly display their bonus damage from Ability Power. * Thorn Spitter and Vine Lasher plants now benefit from minion damage aura. Items : * Recipe changed: + 120 gold = 300 total gold. * Mana Warp Passive Aura reduced to 5 mana regen per 5 seconds from 6. :Mikael's Crucible is a very strong item for supports who want to stay on the back line out of harm's way. Most supports, however, opt for in early game, which makes them adverse to buying another high-sustain item like Mikael's Crucible. These changes also open up more diversity for supports when upgrading their Philosopher's Stone - offers more offensive and defensive disengage, but Mikael's Crucible offers more in-fight potential. * Recipe changed: + + 920 gold = 2500 total cost. * Grants 7 health regen per 5 seconds from 0. * Grants 18 mana regen per 5 seconds from 9. * No longer grants mana. * Active heal changed to "Heals for 150 + 10% of the target's maximum health" from "Heals for 150 + 15% of the target's missing health", Cleanse effect unchanged. * Active travel time changed to 0.2 seconds from variable with distance. * Fixed an issue with the hit effect particle. * Total cost reduced to 1600 gold from 1700. * Mana Warp Passive Aura reduced to 5 mana regen per 5 seconds from 6. Summoner's Rift :While this change doesn't seem significant, it will help auto-attack reliant laners when trading against ability-based laners. Champions who rely on lane harassment through abilities typically don't draw minion attacks as much as auto-attack champions, and this disparity was forcing a lot of champions to opt for high-sustain starts in order to compensate. This change will have a larger overall effect on lane trading as the game progresses. * Caster minions: base attack damage reduced to 23 from 25. Howling Abyss * High Winds duration and intervals tweaked to match the pace of the music. * Statue destruction algorithms tweaked to become more consistent throughout the match. Game Interface Loss of Control UI: loss of control indicators now appear underneath a player's nameplate when the player's champion is afflicted by a crowd control effect. * A unique icon is displayed for each type of effect, and a shrinking progress bar indicates time remaining on the effect * When multiple, unique crowd control effects are active: ** An additional icon is displayed for each unique effect type ** The progress bar represents whichever effect has the longest remaining duration ** Icons are removed as their associated effect type becomes inactive * Indicators are visible to the afflicted player, that player's team and the player who inflicted the crowd control effect Co-op vs. AI * Fixed a bug that caused Co-op vs. AI games on Twisted Treeline to award more IP/XP than intended for games under 20 minutes. * Fixed a bug that caused Co-op vs. AI games on Twisted Treeline to award less IP/XP than intended for games over 20 minutes. League System * Fixed a number of cases where icons on the league view were not showing up correctly. General * Custom Item Sets ** Custom item sets can now be created and edited in the summoner profile. ** Saved item sets appear as an option in the Recommended tab of the in-game item shop. ** Item sets can be associated with a specific champion, multiple champions or all champions. ** Item sets can be associated with a specific map, multiple maps, or all maps. * Silence, Taunt, Stun, Fear and Suppress effects have been updated with a new, consistent visual. * should no longer have a major FPS performance hit across all maps. * Rerolls in the ARAM queue will now prefer champions not being played by a member of the other team. * The 'Random Champion' option is no longer available in ranked game champion select. * Players who fail to connect to the game will now be granted the same bonus Magic Resistance/Armor that disconnected players receive. ** Fixed a bug with certain AMD Radeon video cards when playing Dominion. ** Players may now disable moving their champion via right-clicking on the minimap in the options menu. ** Logitech G-Key, LED, and LCD technologies are now supported. * Fixed: Players joining private custom games in the PvP.net client were not able to submit passwords using the Enter key. * Adobe AIR no longer uses the Debug Launcher and has been updated to version 3.7. This should result in increased client stability. Category:Patch notes